


Cake

by ZbiQ_Qbi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: CRIME GAYS, Cake, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Rooftop Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZbiQ_Qbi/pseuds/ZbiQ_Qbi
Summary: Akira buys a cake for Ryuji





	Cake

Akira stepped into 777 walking towards the small selection of cakes they had on the shelves. Akira grabbed two cakes, he weighed them with his hands to see which was more worth for their cost,  
“What’s the cake for?” Morgana asked, his head popping out of Akira’s bag.  
“Ryuji, he likes sweets so I think feeding him cake will fill his sweet tooth,” Akira said smoothly as continued examining the cakes,

“I should’ve figured it was for Ryuji, I’ll just go back in the bag” Morgana sighed, Akira only shrugged it off and went   
back to what was important,  
“Mona, should I get cinnamon key lime pie or starburst cheesecake for Ryuji?” Akira asked his cat. Morgana sighed once more and looked at the cakes Akira had picked,  
“Cinnamon. Can we leave now? You have school tomorrow you know” Morgana hissed

“Yes I know but it won’t take long! Be patient!” Akira hissed back but not too loud for everyone in the store to hear. Morgana grumbled a bit before curling back into the bag, Akira placed the cheesecake down back to it’s spot, he took the cinnamon lime pie up to the cash register.

Akira gladly walked up the stairs to the roof with his cake, he couldn’t wait to see Ryuji or his face when he saw the sweet treat for him, he pushed the door open and saw his blond boyfriend slumping in a chair. The noise of the door got Ryuji’s attention almost immediately,  
“Renren!” Ryuji greeted Akira with that big smile he always wore, he ran up to Akira and immediately embraced him in a tight hug. Ryuji looked down at what Akira was holding between his hands,  
“Whatcha got there?” Ryuji asked

“Oh, nothing much, just a treat for my amazing boyfriend” Akira marveled, seeing the cheeks of Ryuji heat up.  
“F-For real? A gift for me?” 

“Of course for you Ryu! You deserve it!”

“Aw jeez Renren, you didn’t have to!”

“But I wanted to! You’ve been working so hard Ryuji, besides a little birdie told me you had a sweet tooth~” Akira smirked at the last of his words.  
“Damnit Ann....fine! I do have a sweet tooth!” Ryuji admits 

“I knew you would but do you still want the cake?”

“Hell yeah! C’here I got us chairs!” Ryuji beamed, pulling Akira’s arm to follow him.  
The two peacefully shared a cake during their lunch break,   
“Man, that was good! Next time I’ll get ya something!” Ryuji cheered

“I can’t wait then” Akira smirked, giving Ryuji one last kiss before they separated into their classrooms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this simple fluff with the crime gays!~  
Thanks for reading!


End file.
